


Little Red Will

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Bestiality, Breeding, Cannibalism, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Shota, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt an anon sent me on <a href="http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>- "Kinky Little Red Riding Hood please. Will as Little Red and Hannibal as the Wolf. Dubious consent and possibly shotacon, if it strikes your fancy? Please and thank you~".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Will

**Author's Note:**

> Will is twelve when the story begins, but he grows older as it evolves- you'll see what I mean. Let this be your fair warning for underage!Will having dub-con bestiality sex with wolf!Hannibal.
> 
> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

 

Once upon a time there lived in a certain village a little country boy named Will. Nobody knew who his parents were or where he came from, only that he had been found as a baby at the door of the church, wrapped in a red blanket. Some whispered that he was a changeling, left in this world by the fairies, while others crossed themselves in fear and murmured that he was the son of the evil wolf who lived in the forest. A young, childless couple took pity of the baby and brought him home with them, adopting little Will as their son.

 

Will grew up into a silent, awkward boy whose best and only friend was a puppy named Winston. The other children in the village never played with him, and if a stone sometimes flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head, they did it to feel less scared of him. But Will never said or did anything, only took the stones to a patch of barren land in the wheat fields and buried them there.

 

'We can't throw them in the well, Winston. People would drink the water and become ill'.

 

Will was happy in his home, where mother Bella cooked wonderful pies and father Jack was always smoking his pipe. But some nights the shadows of the fireplace whispered Bella would die soon and Jack would disappear little after. Will tried not to pay them much attention, the voices were shrill and scary and nobody else could hear them except for him. Those nights he went to bed early, and hugged his puppy tight until the whispers finally disappeared.

 

Then, one day, the week before his thirteenth birthday, mother Bella finished packing a basket in the kitchen and said to Will:

 

'Go, my dear, and see how your aunt Freddie is doing, for I hear she has been very ill. Take her this blueberry pie, and this little pot of butter'.

 

Will went to his room and put on the red blanket that had accompanied him since birth, and which Bella had sewn into a nice riding hood some time ago. The children of the village laughed at him and called him names when they saw him leave - _Little_ _Red Will! Little Red Will!_ \- but at least this time there were no stones. Will wasn't worried about them, though. Aunt Freddie lived in the thick of the forest, and he would have to walk a long while to get to her house. He had never seen the wolf everybody in the village feared, but he knew he had to be careful.

 

'Come, Winston' he said to his puppy pulling his red hood down over his eyes 'Maybe if we don't see the wolf, the wolf won't see us'.

 

They started to walk down the path into the forest, but Will took a wrong turn at the great oak and suddenly he saw himself in the middle of many briars and poisonous bushes. Will took little Winston in his arms and continued walking, but many twigs and branches scratched him and made him bleed. After a while they finally reached a clearing, and the puppy barked happily when he was left on the ground again. But Will was in great pain, several thorns had stuck into his knees, which now looked bruised and bloodied.

 

'Oww' he cried as he tried to pull one free and failed. He inspected the thorns and realized they were hooked and barbed into his flesh.

 

'What shall we do now, Winston? It's still a long way until aunt Freddie's house and--'

 

'Hello' a rich voice sounded from behind. Will turned in fear, and saw a well dressed gentleman with a tanned face and straw-coloured hair.

 

'Are you the wolf?' he asked scared.

 

'No' the gentleman replied 'But I live in this forest. Who are you?'

 

Will took a step back.

 

'Mother Bella said I shouldn't talk to strangers'.

 

'Oh, but I'm no stranger. Good afternoon, Will. My name is Hannibal'.

 

Will recoiled a little further.

 

'I am Peter. You are wrong'.

 

The defiance of the little boy made the gentleman smile, and for a moment his white, pointed teeth flashed in his mouth.

 

'I'm never wrong. And your name is Will. I've been watching you for some time. I know all about you'.

 

That made Will frown in thought.

 

'Do you know about my real parents?'

 

The gentleman nodded.

 

'And why they abandoned me?'

 

Another nod, and Will took a step forward.

 

'Tell me'.

 

The gentleman laughed, and considered Will in amusement.

 

'I will, but only if you beat me to your aunt's house. You're going to see her, right?'

 

'Yes' Will said cautiously.

 

'Good. If you arrive at her house first, I'll tell you everything you want to know'.

 

'And if I don't?'

 

The gentleman cocked his head.

 

'Then you'll visit your aunt Freddie and return home as usual. But I won't tell you what I know'.

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip nervously, then looked at his puppy for help. Winston was wagging his tail, so maybe the gentleman wasn't that bad after all.

 

'OK' he slowly replied 'But you have to give me a head start'.

 

Hannibal smirked, still amused.

 

'And why should I?'

 

'Because I can't run like this' Will said pointing at his knees, swollen and red with thorns 'It wouldn't be fair'.

 

The gentleman frowned and crouched down to inspect them.

 

'My poor boy, you're right. Here, let me help you'.

 

Will tensed as the gentleman put his mouth to his knees and sucked, but it didn't hurt him. He licked the wounds carefully, tasting the blood and plucking the thorns with his teeth. When he was done he looked at Will with a smile, and Will was surprised to see his knees completely healed. There were no scars, the skin looked as if nothing had ever happened.

 

'I think you're the wolf, sir' Will muttered grabbing the handle of the basket tighter.

 

'I'm Hannibal' the gentleman said 'And I'll get to your aunt's house first'.

 

'No, you won't!' Will replied, and he started to run as fast as he could. Winston followed behind, and soon they had both left the clearing and headed to the rocks and the waterfall.

 

'We're going to win, Winston' Will said catching his breath 'And then he'll tell me everything about my real parents'.

 

The boy and his puppy kept on running, unaware that Hannibal was already knocking at the door of aunt Freddie.

 

'Who's there?' she asked, and when she opened the door Hannibal fell upon her and sank his teeth in her throat, ripping her body open with his claws and devouring her beating heart raw. He was feasting on her red, thick blood when suddenly he smelled something. It was the boy, and his dog, they were approaching now, so he hid the dead corpse in a closet and got into bed.

 

'Auntie, auntie! Guess what happe--'

 

Will came to an abrupt stop when he realized the door was open. The house was eerily quiet, and aunt Freddie was nowhere to be seen. When he entered the bedroom, he knew he had lost the bet.

 

'Welcome, Will' Hannibal greeted with a smile.

 

Will left the basket on the floor.

 

'Is she dead?'

 

Hannibal nodded, and the boy lifted his chin defiantly.

 

'Are you going to eat me now?'

 

'Not quite yet' the gentleman replied with a smile.

 

'Then I'll go home' Will said, but the door closed shut when he turned around. 

 

'There's nowhere for you to go, Will' the gentleman said in a sympathetic tone 'It's been months since you left home, and mother Bella is already dead. Father Jack went to the city to find another job, and the villagers blame you for everything'.

 

The news was so cruel and unexpected that Will felt a knot in his throat. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he hugged his little puppy for comfort.

 

'What am I going to do?' he whispered as Winston nuzzled his cheek.

 

Hannibal pulled down the comforter invitingly.

 

'You can become my mate. We'll live here together. I'll teach you how to hunt, and you will know no loneliness or unhappiness ever again'.

 

Will looked suspiciously at the bed.

 

'But I'm not a girl. I can't be your mate'.

 

'Oh, but you're special, are you not?' Hannibal replied 'If you sleep with me twelve nights, there is no desire or wish I won't grant you'.

 

Will considered the words for a long moment. He had never slept with anybody before, so he didn't know what he had to do. But Winston was barking happily around the bed, and that was always a good sign.

 

'Will you tell me about my parents?' Will asked, and his voice trembled with emotion.

 

'First thing in the morning' Hannibal smiled, and his teeth flashed hungrily in his mouth.

 

Will nodded then, and took off his clothes. He slid under the comforter and Hannibal hugged him tightly, whispering soothing words as he slipped a finger deep into his body- or something that felt like a finger, but which left him full with something wet and sticky.

 

'Good' Hannibal whispered 'I'll mount you like this every night. In time you'll like it'.

 

Will tried to move then, but realized he was tied to the strange finger. It didn't hurt, but there was nowhere he could go, so he reached for the blueberry pie and ate it all before falling asleep.

 

He spent the whole day alone, Hannibal had disappeared when he woke up and only returned when the sun had already gone down.

 

'Come to bed with me' he said, and Will obeyed, feeling as Hannibal's hands became bigger, like the claws of a wolf, and his body also grew stronger and hairier. The finger that breached his body was thicker tonight, and longer, and it throbbed inside Will as it filled him deep with a liquid warmth.

 

Night after night the breeding continued, and with each new day Will realized his body had changed. He was now taller, and stronger, and after only three nights Will felt as if he were three years older, which he was. On the fifth night Will had come of age, and somehow he could smell Hannibal from far away. His presence made him feel strangely submissive and docile, and now he waited for Hannibal on his hands and knees, feeling as his little hole twitched to receive his cock. He knew it was his cock now, had always been, but now it was thick and very large, and it became rock hard inside him, swelling at the base after shooting the seed inside him. That's when Will could feel Hannibal's fangs biting gently into his shoulder, and his sharp wolfish claws keeping him protectively still as he spent the whole night impaled on his knot.

 

Nine nights and Will was already in heat, leaking copiously and howling for his mate to come. The night breeding turned violent and dangerous, as Will was drenched in a pungent oily scent that drove Hannibal feral. He scratched and bit Will's body, forcing him into submission with a brutal mating that lasted well into the new day. And Will spent the hours tied to Hannibal's cock, sweating and whimpering as he milked it for more seed, which made his belly swell round and tight. One night there was so much that some trickled down his thighs despite the bulbous knot, and Winston licked it greedily. The little puppy changed into a monstrous wolf with red eyes right in front of him, and Will wondered if maybe he was one already. He didn't care.

 

On the twelfth night Will was twelve years older, he had eaten twelve blueberry pies and was Hannibal's loyal mate. During the day they roamed the forest to hunt, and on occasion they also visited some bordering villages. Will liked to play with the children, and always asked them if they were happy at home. He remembered a time when he had lived with a human family as well, and vaguely recalled some questions that had been very important to him, but which now were meaningless.

 

When Hannibal returned they went back to the forest, where they mated feverishly until one day the fertile seed made Will pregnant. His pups never survived longer than an hour, though, as Hannibal ate them all in a gulp. Sometimes Will was able to save one, which he wrapped in a red cloth and sent to a distant village with Winston. The villagers ran scared as the big, evil wolf roamed the streets looking for a safe place to leave the pup, which always turned into a nice, healthy boy when he touched the holy ground of a church.


End file.
